Never Say Never
by tattedbeauty231
Summary: Sookie has firm beliefs against ever of being with Eric until one night changes it all. Sookie/Bill Sookie/Eric
1. Chapter 1

I watch as him and Bill argue, something about vampires and things but I've tuned it out by now since they no longer need my assistance and quite frankly I am tired. It's funny how two men so different somehow find a way to work together. I watch Eric as he stands his ground icy and tall, standing at six foot five. His build was absolutely incredible and if I didn't hated him so much I'd maybe actually consider him somewhat attractive.

"Sookie?" Bill says looking at me in question, he definitely just asked me something but I was too busy staring at Eric.

"She's too distracted by me" Eric says in his sly tone, I roll my eyes.

"Shut up Eric. I simply just wasn't paying attention" I say firmly glaring at Eric who simply smirks at me, while he undresses me with his eyes.

"I said Eric would like to know if you want a drink from the bar, we might be here awhile" Bill repeats, drink sounds great.

"That would be great! I can go get it!" I say gladly getting up but Eric quickly grabs my shoulder and pushing me back into my seat.

"No you must stay here, unseen" He orders and I narrow my eyes at him. It's bad enough that Bill had been bossing me around but even worse would be taking orders from Eric.

"Seriously I'll be fine" I insist.

"Sookie you must stay down here" Bill agreed. Fuck I don't when my life started being run by vampires but apparently this is what it's come too.

"Fine" I say crossing my arms with a pout, I wasn't happy.

"Don't like following orders from me huh? That'll change one day…most likely when were in bed" Eric says with a smirk and I try not to throw up in my mouth.

"Jack and Coke" I spat at him, he nods and disappears in a flash.

"Could he get anyone disgusting" I ask Bill who seemed to be deep in thought of whatever they were talking about.

"Don't mind him he's all talk" Bill says simply as Eric returns briskly from upstairs.

"Oh am I?" Eric says in his dry tone. He hands me my drink and I can't help but wonder if he spiked it or something.

"This isn't spiked is it?" I ask seriously as Eric lets out a loud laugh.

"Please I don't need drugs to get you into my bed" Eric said with a wink, Bill glares at him pulling him back into whatever they are talking about. Fuck I am bored and fuck this drink is strong. Before I realize I down the drink and start feeling a bit in my head.

"Um excuse me boys! Can I please have another" I say holding up my glass since drinking seemed to be my only form of entertainment tonight.

"Hold on" Bill says putting his hand up as if I'm not important.

"Fuck this" I mutter under my breath. I get up from my chair and head for the stairs figuring I can get my own drink now. As I climb the stairs Eric swiftly pins me against the wall.

"You're staying here we can't risk you being up there. God forbid one them find out what you are" Eric says deeply narrowing his eyes at me. I was getting really sick and tired of this.

"I'm really getting tired of this"

"Yeah me too. Finally going to give in to me?" Eric says with a smirk coming dangerous close to my face. I push him away as best I can but his broad shoulders and muscular chest beat me.

"Eric stop! I meant I'm sick of being trapped down here!" I say getting angrier by the second.

"I'll get you your drink, maybe two so you can really loosen up" Eric says with a dashing smile before rushing upstairs.

"You'll have to stay here with him tonight" Bill says from across the room, I turn to look him in shock.

"What are you kidding me? Why!?" I say in disgust that is the last thing I want to do is spend the night with…him.

"I know, I'm not thrilled either but he's the only one to protect you and I need to go find out where the rest are" Bill says simply, I roll my eyes again.

"Whatever" I say walking back to my chair plopping myself down and crossing my arms. Bill comes towards me taking my face in his hands.

"I'm sorry I'll be back as soon as I can" Bill says looking into my eyes making me feel a little better, I crack a smile.

"Okay" I say as he kisses me.

"Don't mean to break up the party…but I do. I'm back" Eric says putting a drink back in my hand, this one just as strong but in a much bigger glass.

"You've heard the news I suppose?" Eric asks looking at Bill and I.

"I told her she is to stay here tonight" Bill says, Eric nods.

"Good, you should go now so you can get there before dawn" Eric says and Bill nods giving me one last kiss before he leaves and with a flash he is gone. I'm left here sitting with Eric who is now smiling at me like I am some kind of prey. This makes me kick back my drink much faster than I would usually expect.

"Looks like it's just you and me tonight" Eric says with a smirk. God I wish I could just slap that smirk right off his face.

"I would never do anything with you so don't even try it" I say glaring at him taking another large swig from my drink.

"Sookie Sookie Sookie. There will come a time when we doing things, amazing things and when that time comes you'll be the one asking for it" Eric says as he comes closer to me.

"Eric please. I would die before I would ever sleep with you" I say but this doesn't deter him he simply smiles his half smile at me.

"Well you know that can be arranged" he joked but I wasn't laughing.

"Uh Eric please you are sick!" I say glaring at him I can't believe I'm stuck with him. As the night went on the drinks kept coming and the more and more I had gotten used to Eric's sarcastic attitude.

"You…you know I think that you're not as tough as you come off" I say eyeing him as I poke his chest. He raises and eyebrow at me.

"And why is that?" Eric says looking at me with his icy blue eyes.

"Because…you just can't be" I say poking him firmly in the chest once more putting my full body into it causing me to fall into his lap.

"Take it ease there" Eric said I could tell it was taking every muscle in his body not to fully smile. Eric Northman wasn't a full smile kind of guy. Eric wrapped his arm around my waist as he helped me to stand. His hand brushed some of the exposed skin on my back making a shiver go down my spine. Why was I feeling this way, why was I suddenly intrigued by Eric's touch?

"I'm fine" I say pulling down my shirt and I watch as Eric's eyes look over my exposed skin. I blush.

"Embarrassed are we?" Eric says looking at me now watching my every move. I stand up straight shaking my head to clear my thoughts of how enticing Eric seems to me in this moment.

"No. I just don't appreciate being looked at like a piece of meat" I say firmly holding my ground.

"I'm not looking at you like a piece of meat. I'm looking at you like you're beautiful" Eric says. My stomach instantly flips my body it betraying me when it comes to Eric. This isn't fair why is this happening. It must be the alcohol

"It must be the alcohol" I say straight from my thoughts though it doesn't even make sense. This peaks Eric's interest as he stands up in front of me eyebrow raised.

"What is?" He said steeping closer to me, I retreat out of reflex and trip over a stray crate and without any hesitation Eric grabbed my waist pulling me up to balance again.

"Thanks…maybe I've had a little too much to drink" I say looking at up with a goofy smile. I'm still holding on to him but I don't want to let go if anything I want to get closer.

"I think you should lie down" Eric says snaking his arm around my waist leading me over to a makeshift bed. His skin brushes against mine again and I can't help but wonder what his hands would feel all over my body.

"Yeahh…" I muse trying to keep my voice steady but all I can think about is his hand on my bare skin. Out of nowhere Eric scoops me up as if I'm a doll putting me into the makeshift bed they had made for me for the night. I snake my arms around his neck and look into his eyes. I don't even know what I'm doing right now, but I do it anyway I give in to the impulse and I kiss him; kiss him hard. He kisses me back with his wonderful full lips I swear I lose my breath of a second as I get lost in this kiss. But then as soon as it happens it's over. He pulls away and puts me down.

"Not like this Sookie" He simply says and then walks away leaving me with all my thoughts that I thought I'd never have about Eric.


	2. Chapter 2

I wake up the room completely quite as Eric and Pam's coffins are out since they had clearly went to ground. I look around wondering what time is was, I make my way upstairs to Fangtasia which had looked weird completely empty. I see a note at the bar, which I assume is for me.

"Sookie- Stay out of trouble, come back here tonight. Don't make me come get you –Eric" Typical Eric threatening to kidnap me. I couldn't help but wonder when Bill was going to be back I didn't know how much longer I could spend with Eric. Then suddenly flashes of kissing Eric had come back into my head.

"Oh fuck…fuck fuck fuck" I mumble, I knew now there was no way I was coming back here tonight. Not a chance. Eric would never let me live it down that I kissed him. Oh god and what if he tells Bill? Fuck. Fuck Eric. I rush out of the bar getting into my car speeding back to Bon Temps. I threw on my uniform for work and made my wall over to Merlots for a full day.

Once I got off I was thankful but it was nightfall which meant one of two things. Bill would return or Eric would come find me. I was hoping for the first as I made my way back to grans house. I opened the door and nearly scaring me half to death their stood Eric.

"Hello Sookie" he said looking at me.

"Jesus Eric you nearly scared me to death!" I scream at him, not expecting to be here so fast.

"I told you to come back to the bar" Eric said simply getting right now to business.

"Eric I just got off work, I was about to come now" I lie thought better him think that was the truth.

"No you weren't. I knew you weren't going to come back after kissing me last night" he says bluntly and I stare at him as I feel the heat on my checks.

"I…umm" what do I say to this, I literally have nothing to say to this. Eric laughs of course, finding my humiliation funny.

"I was hoping you didn't forget, the look on your face it seems as though you remember" Eric says with a smirk as he grabs me by the arm but I pull away from his grip.

"Listen we are NOT telling Bill about that do you understand me" I say looking at Eric sternly as he simply smirks down at me.

"Course not…but a simple kiss will soon be the least of our problems" Eric says eyeing me and I slap him right across the face.

"Stop that right now! Nothing will ever happen between us. When will you understand that?" I ask getting fed up with his attitude towards me.

"I'll understand it when you do" He said slyly, I roll my eyes. I can't believe I fucking kissed him.

"Let's go I have things to do at the bar" he says quickly trying to grab me but I refuse, ripping my hand from his grip yet again.

"I just got out of work do you mind if I change, maybe eat something" Eric rolls his eyes at me.

"Humans always having to eat" He says as he makes his way to the kitchen and sits at the table.

"I'll wait" he says. I make my way upstairs pulling off my work clothes happy to slip into some comfy shorts and a t-shirt. I pull my hair out of its tight pony tail that had given me a headache throughout the course of the day. I go back downstairs Eric still in the same spot where I left him watching my every move. I try to ignore him but I can't help but feel slightly flattered having his eyes on me. I think to what he said last night_ "I'm looking at you like you're beautiful". _Was it true? Did he actually think I was beautiful. Probably not. Just another mind trick to convince me I was madly in love with him. I stretch extra hard trying to reach the extra salad dressing on the top shelf; I curse Jason for putting it up there. Suddenly I feel someone behind me,

"Need help?" Eric asks as he's already reaching up to get the dressing, I step back bumping into him. I get twinge in my stomach again at our contact he smiles at me as if he knows what I'm feeling. I give him a weird look but he doesn't care. He sits back down proceeding to watch everything I do.

"Thanks" I say my back to him so I can't see the smile he's giving in getting my gratification.

"Anything for you Sookie" he says extra sweetly, I let out a sigh.

"I'm sure" I say simply as I finishing fixing my salad and eat it standing at the counter.

"Don't want to join me at the table?" Eric asked with a raised eyebrow, I simply shake my head.

"I like standing while I eat" I say which was actually true, plus I didn't feel as though I wanted to put myself too close to Eric who knows what would happen. Eventually we made our way back to bar I got looks from just about everyone who had seen me since I was a bit under dressed for being there. Eric quickly took me to the basement it had seemed that he brought the TV from his office down for me.

"I figured you wouldn't want to drink again tonight" Eric said simply I was thankful for this.

"Thanks" I say as I cuddle up in an old arm chair they had down there and began watching TV. Eric went back to his office saying he had business he needed to take care of and he'd be back later. Another thing I was grateful for. Before I knew it I drifted off too sleep, the chair was more comfortable than I thought. I awoke when I felt myself being lifted,

"Eric?" I say through a fog as I open my eyes slowly.

"You've fallen asleep just putting you to bed" He said as he carried me to the bed. For some reason I was seeking comfort in him.

"You make me feel safe" I say in my groggy haze, I see Eric crack a smile.

"I know I do" He says as he puts me down.

"Hey Eric" I say my curiosity getting the best of me.

"Yes?"

"Do I make you feel anything?" I ask.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed! Please let me know what you think, next chapter is nearly written!


End file.
